The Truth Comes Out
by bookworm0313
Summary: DON'T READ IF YOU HAVEN'T READ HOUSE OF HADES! MAJOR SPOILERS! One-shot."I'm gay." Nico has to face his demons, but does he have everyone else's support?


**WARNING: DON'T READ UNLESS YOU HAVE READ **_**THE**__**HOUSE OF HADES**_**! **

**When I read about Nico and Cupid, I almost cried. This explained everything, yet it's so sad! But Jason is right, Love is the cruelest monster of them all.**

**Also, I will give cookies to those who caught certain references throughout the one-shot. Hint: one is Harry Potter related, and the other is Ke$ha related.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters mentioned in here. I don't own the references either. Rick Riordan owns the book characters, and JK Rowling and Ke$ha own their references as well.**

Everyone stared at me expectantly, waiting for me to say what I had on my mind.

"I'm gay."

~*~Earlier that day~*~

Dark walls all around, pillars crumbling, Jason struggling to get up from the ground, a voice cackling. I was remembering what happened on the fateful and hateful day. Cupid made me realize why I have been a loner for most of my life, and why I avoided anyone and anything that had to do with Percy Jackson. I've had this daydream ever since my secret came out to the "Golden Boy." My _sexual orientation._ Seriously, people say they have had to keep that secret for years? Try keeping it for over 70 years and not even realizing it. And try keeping it during a period where it was practically unheard of. At least now people are a little more accepting and wouldn't treat me as a social outcast…hopefully.

"Hey Nico, got a second?" Well speak of my father.

"What do you want Chase?"

He backs away with his hands up. "Dude, chill. I just wanted to talk. Is that a crime?"

Ever since we defeated Mother Earth and her cronies, Jason decided to come to Camp Half-Blood. Turns out he didn't have such a Roman heart after all. Hazel (Dad's counterpart decided to let her live her life in this lifetime) and Frank visit from time to time, but what with Frank being Praetor and all, it's not as often as they would like. However, they were able to make it to Camp Half-Blood for a visit this week, so were doing all that we can with them before they leave. We plan on having a bonfire tomorrow night, just the eight of us to catch up since the last time they came.

Camp Half-Blood and New Rome are on good terms now, even though it is still a little tense. Guess that just because a leader of the Romans brings back something priceless to the Greeks, that everything won't be sunshine and daisies.

The best part about this though? Rachel doesn't have a prophecy for us! No life-threatening wars anymore! Unless the mortals do something stupid again, which they probably will.

"I really don't want to talk to you, or anyone right now for that matter. Now leave me alone!" That sounded harsh, but hey, I have a reputation to uphold. He walks away and stays away. He doesn't come back until the next day, about six hours before the bonfire.

"We need to have this talk now. How much longer are you going to keep this up?" His face is serious, but his eyes are soft.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Ugh, come here." He grabs my arm and drabs me into the forest. I try to get out of it, but his grip is too strong. I don't want to cause a scene, so I just let him drag me off even if I don't like being touched. Whether I like it or not, Jason has some idea what I'm going through, even if it is just a little bit. We go a little farther into the woods when we stop at a small area with the trees all around. I push out my senses to see if there are any tree nymphs by, but they are all back at camp or the other side of the forest. "You need to let it out."

"Grace, I know you want to help, but listening to me isn't going to change anything."

"There you go again! Is this what Cupid _wanted you to do_? Didn't he want you to face it, come to terms with it, and then deal with it?"

"It? IT? You think what I feel is an IT! It's lo –" I stop myself, but it's too late. Jason knows what I was going to say and just stares at me with a smirk on his face.

"And you say you don't feel anything anymore."

"Shut up bastard…"

"Alright, I'm a bastard. Want to talk now?"

I sigh. Guess there's no getting round this battle. Better charge right in. "Fine, but whatever I say stays between us. Don't go telling Piper, Leo, anybody. Got it?" He nods his head before I continue. "You remember those early memories you saw at Cupid's?" Again he nods. "Well, that was before I knew what was happening. I knew I was gay before the Lotus Hotel, but no one had caught my eye. Anyways, I believed him when he said he would keep my sister safe; this guy had just blown away monsters and made it look like a picnic! It wasn't hard to admire him. But that's what I thought it was; simple admiration. But I was a fool." I turned around because I didn't want him to see my tear filled eyes. "I tried to bring my mother back from the dead so I could talk to her about my feelings. Getting answers about my past wasn't the only thing that I wanted. Bianca was the only one there for me before she was killed, and then I had no one. No one alive knew my secret, and when you can't do anything, can't understand anything, most people go to their mothers. And I can't really go to my dad for this kind of stuff." Jason could tell that I was crying, but he didn't do anything, for which I was grateful. "It wasn't until I took him to the River Styx that I realized that I lo – loved him. It hit me like a ton of bricks. Somehow I knew he would be seeing Annabeth in there, and that did it. The floodgates opened and I cried like a baby for a love I knew was hopeless. Because who would want the kid out of time, who could talk to dead people on a regular basis?" I shake my head. Don't want to tell him all my insecurities.

"I tried to stay away, I really did. But his optimism and his whole personality were addicting; he was my drug. I kept coming at the most opportune time, hoping he would realize I was trying to be his knight in shining armor. But he only had eyes on Annabeth." That's it, I can't take anymore. I run; I run from Jason, I run from my tears, and I run from everything that came from my heart. Tears clouded my vision and I could hardly make out where I was running. I was so blinded by them I didn't realize that I ran into someone until I fell on my ass. And I ran into the one person that was the cause of my tears and heartache.

"Nico, you ok? Is there a monster?" He looks from side to side before he looks back at me. His hair had fallen back into his face, covering half of his right eye, and the only way to describe him is hot. With his hair swept to the side, his sea green eyes, his lanky and toned body, and his overall personality makes him the best being I have ever laid my eyes upon. And I've seen Cupid.

I'm already up and moving before he can say anything else. He calls after me, but knowing that I'm to far ahead he travels to where I came from. He'll most likely talk to Jason and realize how I feel, laugh in my face, scorn me. Hades, he may even kick me out of Camp Half-Blood.

I run to my cabin and pack my things, getting ready for another trip when Bianca appears. It turns out when I'm extremely emotional that I can call spirits and not even realize it. "Nico de Angelo, where are you going this time?"

"Far away, where he can't find me!" My tears fall, and it becomes too much. I put on this huge loner and tough guy act, but it's all a lie. I'm actually a big softie with a heart full of intense emotions it's hard to express sometimes.

"Brother, you know that won't work. You're in love."

"Don't say that! Don't say that I'm in love with a guy!"

"Nico, you just admit the truth to Jason! You have faced this twice; you know you can do it again and again if you have to! Why don't you do it?"

"'Cause the more I tell people, the more of a chance that he will find out, be disgusted, and kick me out of Camp Half-Blood!" I fall on my bed as a new wave of tears hit me. Seems like everything I have bottled up is spilling over. Bianca comes over and tries to put her hand on my shoulder, but it just passes right through. She tries to show that it doesn't bother her, but I can see the look on her face. Unfortunately she's not a part of this world anymore. That's only one reason that I haven't told him yet aside from the fact I was scared and jealous of Annabeth; I still feel a little resentment.

"Don't resent him Nico." Woah.

"Did you just read my mind?"

"Ha, no. You're eyes tell me everything. But you have to tell people eventually." And there went the slight reprieve.

I was about to answer when Jason burst through the door, panting. He looks at all the clothes strewn around the floor, the half packed bag, and tackled me. "GET OFF!" Realizing what he did he jumped off of me, begging me to stay and hear him out.

I agree to hear him and he replies, "Nico, you aren't alone in this world. There are thousands of other people who are gay, and have no one to talk to. You have a whole freakin' camp behind you, and they can kick some serious ass if need be. Hades, I bet there are other campers who are gay or bi that feel the same as you. So don't think you have to go through this alone."

"Dammit Jason, I had just stopped him from crying! Now you go and make it worse!" Bianca yells, making herself visible. This is the first time Jason had ever seen her so he stumbles back in shock.

"I'm guessing you're his sister? And how do you know my name?"

"Damn straight. And I keep a watch over him so I know who he knows and all that jazz."

While they were talking and getting acquainted, I replayed his words in my head. I know that it will be a while before I can tell the whole camp, but maybe I can start by telling those closest to me. Sniffling, I go to Jason and give him a hug, hoping he won't get freaked out. They both freeze for a second before Jason puts his arms around me and return the hug. "Thanks Jason. I'm not ready to tell the whole camp, but I know where to start." He pulls back and looks in my eyes. Understanding crosses his face and he lets go of me, whooping and hollering. I laugh at his antics. I realize that the "Golden Boy" is really golden after all.

~*~Timeskip to bonfire~*~

Everyone is seated around the bonfire that Leo made with his fire. When I look around, I realize that I was the only one who didn't have a partner. Even Leo managed to get ahold of Mount Olympus and had them free Calypso. She comes to visit often, Leo more often than the rest, but she still comes to visit. I'm sitting between Jason and Hazel, knowing they will be there to support me. Hazel doesn't know my secret, but she knows something has been affecting me for a while now.

After everyone said the greetings, we all sat down before Hazel exclaimed, "Alright, I can't not talk about it anymore. Frank, I'm telling them!" Frank looks proud, yet kind of scared at the same time. Hazel stands up, holds up her left hand, and manipulates the Mist to reveal a large diamond ring on her left hand. It had three silver bands with a big black onyx in the middle, small diamonds surrounding it. "Frank and I are getting married!"

"Oh my gods, that's what you were talking about yesterday when you said you had a big announcement! I thought it was Octavian being nice or something!" Piper squeals, grabbing a hold of her hand and bringing it to her face. Annabeth jumps up and gives her a hug, laughing. The guys clap Frank on the back, making him blush even more.

"How did you propose man?" I ask. Some were shocked, I hardly participate in discussions like this.

"Well, I, uh, had all the legions set up this huge feast with a banner that asked her to marry me. She had just gotten out of training, but that was what made it perfect. Totally unexpected, just like us and our lives." He smiled, remembering his successful proposal.

"Then good luck my man. And remember, hell hath no fury like a woman!" I wink, and we all laugh. After everyone settled down, we all started eating hotdogs that we brought se we could roast them.

"Hotdogs, the food of champions! Praise them with me my acolytes!" Leo shouts, Calypso smacking him upside the hand. We all laugh at his antics but do just what he said to humor him.

We laugh and talk for the rest of the night. Jason was giving me the look, and I knew it was now or never.

"Hey guys, I need to say something." Everyone turns to look at me. Jason just smiles. I can see Bianca in the distance and I know that I can do this. "You guys are literally the best friends that I have ever had. I know that I creeped some of you out with my silent walking," we all stop and stare at Leo, who just holds his hands up in surrender. "And I know that I can trust you all with this. This has been sitting on my chest for a while, and it needs to get off." Everyone stared at me expectantly, waiting for me to say what I had on my mind. "I'm gay."

It was absolute silence. You could hear a pin drop. That was until, "Look, I know you had a crush on me the first day, but I'm already taken buddy!" Leo joked. That seemed to break the spell everybody was under. They started laughing, and my ears turned red. Of course they wouldn't stand by me. I'm trying not to cry when Jason comes and puts his hand on my shoulder.

"Guy's he's serious. Stop laughing and listen to him." Everyone stares in shock at Jason, then back at me.

Percy gets up and stands in front of me. "Dude, we weren't laughing at you, we were laughing at Leo. You know he's the one who always breaks the tension."

Trying not to cry I reply, "I thought it was b-because you d-didn't believe m-m-me and were g-gonna kick me out of c-camp!" A lone tear escapes and Percy sees it, freezing.

"Never! Why would you think that?"

"Because I kept it hidden for a-a long t-time. I didn't t-tell anybody…" Percy opens his arms and I run to him, crying my eyes out. We stand like for a few seconds before I see Hazel come up behind me and wrap her arms around the both of us. Then everyone rushes over and joins the group hug. "I thought you all would hate me!" I wail. They protest, saying they would never do that. I look out over everyone's shoulder's and see my sister smiling with tears of her own, waving bye as she disappears. She knows that I am surrounded by my friends and that I'm in good hands.

Night comes and we head off to our cabins, sleep waiting. I get ready for bed, and when I'm in, I toss and turn unable to sleep. Thinking a midnight stroll would help, I decided to walk to the water. It's calming, much like one person I know. I was just thinking that today was emotionally draining when I sat down on the sand, the water lapping my toes. "Well mom, I did it. I finally faced my worst fear. Or at least, one of them. I don't know when I can face the next one though…"

"Well why don't you do it now?"

"Shit!" I yell, scared. Turning I saw Percy, with a little bed head and his eyes bright. "I don't know about that…"

"Dude, we fought in two wars, and your scared of this? What's so scary about it?"

"Because in the wars, I faced death; being the child of death it doesn't bother me. I could be as courageous or as scared as I wanted to be. This is much worse and could affect me for the rest of my life, good and bad. Mostly bad." I answer. Percy turns to look at the sea, his face thoughtful.

"Whenever you want to face it, I'm here for you, alright? You're not alone; me, Annabeth, Jason, Leo, Frank, Hazel, Piper, camp, everybody. We're here for you."

Hearing that gave me the courage to do what I did next. "Fine. I want to face it here, now, and only you can help." His face brightened and he turned to me, eager to help. I took a deep breath. "I like you Percy. And it's not some passing crush, it's been growing for a while."

His face falters and he looks alarmed. "How long have you known."

"And not denying it, or from the beginning?"

"Both." He is surprisingly taking this well.

"I guess I could say it started when you promised to protect my sister. Like I told Jason, I thought it was just simple admiration, but it was the beginning of this. However, I truly realized it when you were in the River Styx. I somehow knew you were going to see Annabeth, and this was the straw that broke the camel's back metaphorically. I don't want to ruin our friendship, but I'll leave if you want me too."

"No! Don't ever say you are going to leave! I just can't believe I caused you so much pain!" He starts shaking and I put a hand on him to try and sooth him. Man, for a guy who doesn't like touching, I'm sure doing it a lot today.

"You did nothing wrong! You didn't know. You didn't know…" I just keep repeating that while Percy collects himself.

"Nico, I'm sorry to say that I can't return your feelings. It's always been Annabeth."

I turn away. "I know that's why I was always cold around you two. I was jealous of her, and didn't want to give you any hints."

"Is there anything I can do? Anything at all?" He turns me to him, a hopeful look in his eyes.

"Treat me as if I was your brother. I've never had one. Treat me like a normal person, not someone who is in love with you." He gives me a thumbs up. He stands up, and offers me a hand. When I take it (again with the touching), he pulls me to him and gives me a bear hug. I gasp not expecting this.

"Nico, you have to be the bravest hero I have ever met. You went through so much today; you should be proud of yourself." I start to sniffle. "And stop with the crying! Be happy from now on!"

I laugh, and we walk back to our cabins. After waving goodnight, I head to my bed, and sleep a peaceful sleep. The most peaceful sleep I've had since I joined camp, and met Percy.

**Crappy ending, but it needed to be done. I got this idea, and just had to type it! Hope you liked it!**


End file.
